The positive integers $A, B$ and $C$ form an arithmetic sequence while the integers $B, C$ and $D$ form a geometric sequence. If $\frac CB = \frac 53,$ what is the smallest possible value of $A + B + C + D$?
Answer: It follows that the common ratio of the geometric sequence is equal to $\frac 53$. Thus, $D = \frac 53 \cdot C = \frac 53 \cdot \frac 53 \cdot B = \frac{25B}{9}$. Since $D$ is an integer, it follows that $B$ must be divisible by $9$. The lowest possible value of $B$ is $B = 9$, which yields a value of $C = 15$ and $D = 25$. The common difference between the first three terms is thus $15 - 9 = 6$, so it follows that $A = B - 6 = 3$. The sum $A+B+C+D = 3+9+15+25 = \boxed{52}$.

If $B = 9k$ for $k > 1$, then $C = \frac 53 \cdot B = 15k$ and $D = \frac 53 \cdot C = 25k$. Then, $A+B+C+D > B+C+D \ge 49k \ge 98$, so it follows that $52$ is indeed the smallest possible value of $A+B+C+D$.